


Treasuring you.

by princess_christa



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-09
Updated: 2015-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 19:26:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3907801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_christa/pseuds/princess_christa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uta displays affection for his partner, something that takes them by surprise, but not in a bad way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Treasuring you.

You slowly open your eyes to find his hands wrapped around your waist, his breathing feels warm on your neck and so does the good morning kiss he gives you.

"Did you sleep well today?", he asks, stretching out his arms, before placing one around your shoulders.

You make a purring sound in response and turn around to hide your face in his neck, "Go back to sleep".

He caresses your neck and hums to himself but he doesn't lie back down,  _"How inconsiderate"_ , you think as you push him away and close your eyes again.

"Don't be like that, I still have some time before I have to open the studio, don't you want to talk about something?", he asks, his tone appears mocking but you decide it's easier to let it pass.

"You can do the talking, I'll just lie here, not annoying anybody", you grin to yourself.

"Okay then, I'll do just that", he says, before kissing your ear.

"Uta you said you'd talk, let me sleep", you complain, but don't resist when his lips touch your skin.

He just kisses you again and moves his fingers over your naked body, as if he's tracing every inch of you.

"You know I really love watching you before you go to sleep, because you're never able to relax until you've thrown the sheets off the bed, or kicked me, almost fallen off the bed yourself, you're so restless. And I always have to wait until I'm sure you won't wake up so I can cover you up to make sure you won't get sick. The times I had to pick up sheets and bring new ones in their place, I couldn't count them if I had 60 pairs of hands. But I wouldn't change anything because the face you make when you're sleeping is so peaceful, as if you don't have a care in the world. I love seeing you like that since when you're awake you're always worrying about something.  _"Uta, be careful at the auction"_ ,  _"Uta, it's late, watch out for the CCG on your way home"_ ,  _"Uta, you haven't eaten in a long time"_ ,  _"Uta, I'm scared"_. I've told you a million times and I'll tell you a million more if that's what it takes, you're safe. I'm here and I won't let anything happen to you. As for me, you don't have to be scared for my sake, I know the risks I take when I decide to do something, I'll be okay".

He starts planting kisses on your neck, they start off as small pecks and evolve into deeper, more passionate ones, as if he's not going to have the chance to touch you again. He hugs you from behind and runs his fingers along the side of your torso, making you shiver.

"So that's why I want you to stop thinking about everything for a few minutes and just enjoy your life. Right now it's me and you here, there's no one else, nothing can hurt you, so stop being so tense."

With that his fingers start moving down your thigh as he proceeds to brush his lips against your collarbones. He turns you around so that you're facing each other and holds you tight so that your bodies touch. Moving your hair behind your shoulder he whispers something into your neck, so softly you can't make out what it is and while you're wondering what he could have possibly said his lips find yours and you've soon forgotten all about it. He is so gentle, he touches you as if he's afraid he'll break you and at that moment you truly have let go of all your worries, it's only you and him and you want to treasure it for as long as possible.

You embrace one another for what seems like an eternity before he gives you a peck on the cheek and gets up to open the studio. Just before he leaves the bed you grab his hand and lift yourself up as well.

"What was it that you said before?", you ask him, not attempting to hide your curiosity.

"I said I love you, of course", he smiles and let's go of your hand, disappearing down the stairs.

**Author's Note:**

> I did it I didn't write smut yay me!


End file.
